


No strings attached

by wrtsnsntflff



Series: Broken strings [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Chan is kind of an asshole, Felix is mentioned but doesn't appear, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Minho is a great friend, Unrequited Love, and has self-esteem issues, but he doesn't do it on purpose, jisung is hopelessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrtsnsntflff/pseuds/wrtsnsntflff
Summary: No matter how many times Chan hurt him, Jisung always found himself back on his bed.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Series: Broken strings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568800
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	No strings attached

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic might suck, but it's my baby and I really hope y'all like it.

Jisung’s phone lit up with a new notification, the distinguishing sound filling the silence of his room. He sighed, already knowing who it was and what he wanted. Staring at the ceiling for a moment, he contemplated his options. Or pretended that he did, because no matter how many times he tried to fool himself into believing he would put an end to whatever Chan and he had, he never did. Jisung always found himself going back to him and pretending he didn’t care about all the other guys, that his heart didn’t ache when he saw him at parties flirting with a different one every time. Jisung acted as if he didn’t die inside whenever Chan went to him smelling of alcohol and another boy’s perfume, when they forgot their clothes on his apartment or when they left marks on his body. 

And he tricked Chan into believing he was the same as him, that he dated other guys when the truth was Jisung had eyes for nobody but him. He acted as if his heart didn’t race when Chan smiled at him like he was his world, when he held him in his arms after a night full of passion or cooked breakfast for him the morning after. Sometimes he liked to tell himself it was nothing but a slight crush on the guy that had been his friend for the past two years before jumping into a casual sex relationship, but he knew better. The reality was Jisung was so pathetically in love with Chan he couldn’t even think about him not being in his life, so he kept him around even when it destroyed his heart.

Another sigh escaped Jisung’s lips before he grabbed his phone.

_ 'You free rn?'  _ were the three words Chan had sent him. Jisung closed his eyes for a second and ignored the pain in his heart.

_ 'My place or yours?' _

**_________ **

Jisung’s back crashed against the front door as soon as he entered Chan’s apartment. His lips were quick to capture Jisung’s on a heated kiss as his hands seized his hips and gripped them tightly. Chan’s body pressed against his, he could feel his already hard cock rub against his abdomen. Jisung buried his hands on his hair and let him in, ready for Chan to take it all from him all over again.

His tongue invaded Jisung’s mouth and danced with his, messy and wet. The older’s hands ran down his body to his thighs, lifting him up and pressing him harder against the door as he settled himself in between his legs, which Jisung wrapped around his body. Chan’s lips ravaged his with hunger and fierceness, the kiss becoming more and more frantic and chaotic as the seconds went by. Jisung didn’t even have time to think about what was happening, his lips always sinking his mind into a hazy and blurry state that didn’t allow him to think about anything that wasn’t the warmth surrounding him.

And before he realized, Chan was taking him to his bedroom, lips still on Jisung’s and hands on his ass.

That was how things always were with Chan: fast, loveless and direct to the point. There was one thing and only one thing he was after when he called, and Jisung had long learned that there was no use in expecting anything else from him. Chan never wanted to simply hang out, and yet he always found himself secretly hoping he just wanted to spend time with him. And over and over again he found himself half disappointed when Chan seized his body and corrupted him with his sinful hands the moment he saw him. The rare occasions in which he did show him his sweet and funny side were only after he was done with his body, his guard having fallen already and his true colors shining for him and for him only. Every moment before that was filled with pure and carnal desire, deprived from the intimacy and love Jisung ached for.

But it wasn’t Chan’s fault, really, that’s what he told himself. Jisung was the only fool there. He was the one that daydreamed about holding the other’s hands and hearing him call him his, the one that let the lines between sex and love blur. He was the one that saw affection where there was nothing but lust, the one that had stupidly opened his heart to Chan and had gladly watched him crush it on his hand. Jisung had been the one that had jumped into the arms of the devil and had let him inject him with the sweet poison he was. 

There was no one else to blame there but him and his foolish heart.

Jisung’s back hit the soft mattress of the bed. The warm blankets smelled and felt so familiar to him that he almost forgot he was only one of the many boys that went through them every day. He let his fingertips brush along the fabric as he watched Chan strip from his shirt, his sculpted body slowly revealing itself to Jisung’s eager eyes. Every curve, mark and muscle of his imposing physique seemed to have been shaped by the angels themselves. Or perhaps he was the work of demons, and that was the reason why Jisung seemed to be unable to cast him away from his life, as if his body and soul were his to keep and toy with. Chan was almost too good to be true, and as Jisung’s burning gaze washed over him hungrily he feared for a second the older could be nothing but a mere product of his imagination. Would Jisung be able to touch him if he extended his hands towards him? Or would his hand meet the emptiness as he vanished in the air?

Jisung watched him unbuckle his belt, eyes raking through the younger’s body with such intensity it made his cock twitch. Chan was quick to get rid of his pants, and soon he was crawling on the bed to meet his body again. His hands trailed up the other’s legs to the hem of his sweatpants, and pulled them off his body. In no time Jisung was completely naked in front of him, feeling vulnerable and exposed under his devastating gaze.

“You look so pretty, babe.” Chan whispered as he licked his lips, eyes trained on Jisung’s pretty cock. Jisung tried to ignore the way his heart ached at the pet name, hating how good it sounded on those plump and sinful lips, and hating himself even more for loving it even though he knew he was just another of the many Chan called “babe”

Jisung threw his head back as Chan slipped a finger slick with lube in his hole, the digit pumping in and out gently. But having Jisung stretched himself out while he was in the shower, he was quick to insert a second, and then a third, finger, chuckling at the realization of what the younger had done. He curled them up in search of Jisung’s prostate, a spot he knew so damn well, and made scissor movements to stretch him out for him. He watched the boy with greed as he whimpered under his body, pleading for Chan to take like that moment, with the older in between his legs and the soft mattress under his body, was the only thing that existed in the world. Jisung called his name in a way that made him curse under his breath, furious waves of need crashing against his body and clouds of lust poisoning his mind.

Chan withdrew his fingers and Jisung whined at the absence that was left behind. He rose on his elbows, ready to beg him to take him already, when the sudden feeling of being filled up made him arch his back and fall onto the bed once more. It stung at the beginning, like it always did regardless of how much Chan prepped him beforehand, but the burning sensation was quickly replaced by pleasure as Chan started to pound him into the mattress.

Letting himself fall forward, he buried his head on the crook of Jisung’s neck, and attached his mouth to the sensitive skin and sucked purple bruises on it. Jisung tangled his hands on the other’s dyed-blonde hair, desperate to have something to hold on to as his hips snapped mercilessly against his.

“You feel so good, babe, so warm and tight” Chan groaned in between heavy pants and low grunts, his voice raspy and deep. Jisung’s only response was a loud moan as the older’s cock abused his prostate.

He wrapped his legs tighter around Chan and pushed him deeper, bucking his hips up to meet his thrusts. Chan pulled away to sit back in between Jisung’s thighs and moved his hips almost on his lap, forcing his legs on his shoulder as he started to plunge into the younger’s hole with a fierce pace. The new angle allowed him to fill Jisung up entirely and reach that spot that had his eyes rolling to the back of his head with more ease.

There was a smug smirk on his face as he looked down at Jisung, his fucked out expression, hair spread all over the pillow, hands desperately gripping the bars of the bed and mouth open wide and letting out the most sinful sounds he had ever heard. The boy was a complete and utter mess under his body, falling apart with every thrust of his hips and still begging him to fuck him faster, harder. He was always so eager for Chan’s cock, so ready for him to tear him apart little by little, and that was why he was always Chan’s favorite one, why he always found himself back in the younger’s warmth. Nobody could compare to Jisung, and he knew he didn’t realize just how much power he had over men, over him.

Chan could feel himself getting closer to the end, but he didn’t want to come yet, not until Jisung did. He leaned into the boy’s body and left a trail of wet kisses from his neck to the sensitive spot behind his ear at the time his hand wrapped around Jisung’s dick. Dirty words and sweet nothings poured from his mouth in a honey-like tone that he knew made Jisung’s legs tremble and his body weak, and pushed harder into him, his thrusts now erratic and frantic. Chan moaned Jisung’s name when the pressure became too unbearable for him, and released himself inside his warm walls.

The sound of his voice calling for him and the feeling of his load filling him up as he rode his high on him were enough to send Jisung over the edge. His walls were soon fluttering around Chan, his whole body shaking with the force of the orgasm and his legs squeezing he other’s body tightly as white ropes of cum spurted out of him and painted both their chests and stomachs. Jisung moaned Chan’s name over and over again, voice trailing off as his climax began to fade. Chan gave a few more lazy thrusts before collapsing on top of him. Their breathing was heavy, their heartbeats fast and their bodies sticky with sweat and Jisung’s cum. The younger could feel his seed spilling out of his abused hole and the other’s cock going soft inside of him. He absently trailed his fingers through Chan’s hair as he tried to calm his racing heart, which drew a content hum out of his mouth.

They stayed in that position for what could’ve been hours, but was probably minutes, listening to each other’s breathing go steady. Chan’s thumb traced shapeless forms on the bare skin of Jisung’s arm and his mouth left soft kisses on the boy’s neck. Everything was perfect for a moment, but it was over just as fast as it had commenced.

The loud ringtone of the older’s phone cut the placid silence of the apartment, snatching Chan away from him and turning the peaceful instant to shreds. Jisung’s body felt suddenly cold when he pulled away from him and left him alone in bed, not even looking at him while he walked towards the living room, where he had left his phone. Jisung sat up on the bed, and looked through the open door at the naked figure of Chan walking through the apartment with the phone on his ear. He was talking too lowly for him to understand what he was saying, but the boy was sure it was something he didn’t want to listen to anyways, so he stood up, wrapped one of the blankets around his body and wobbled his way to the bathroom, feeling the other’s cum slip out of him.

When he came back to the room, all cleaned up and feeling slightly less gross now that he didn’t have cum dripping down his thighs, Chan was rummaging through his closet. Jisung sat on the edge of the bed and stared at him, knowing what he would say next and fighting against the pain that tried to sink into his heart. He couldn’t allow himself to cry, not until he was far away from Chan, in the safety of his home. He blinked away the tears that started to pool on his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Oh, hey.” Chan said as he turned around, clothes in hand. “You won’t believe who that was… It was Felix! Remember Felix? That hot exchange student that I’ve been trying to hook up with?” Jisung nodded, afraid that even making the slightest sound would cause tears to burst down his cheeks. “Well, he wants to see me tonight! Can you believe it? Just when I was about to give up on him!”

Jisung forced out a laugh that sounded too dry to his ears, but that Chan didn’t seem to notice as he rambled about the oh-so-hot Felix and how much he would make him scream that night. He tried hard to hide how much the words hurt him, how used and worthless he felt, but the more the older spoke the harder it was to hold in the tears. He wanted to leave so badly, but didn’t want him to think anything was wrong, even if everything was.

“You don’t mind, right?” the question left his lips at last with a devilish smile while he was looking for a clean pair of boxers and a towel. Jisung shook his head and made a dismissive gesture with his hand, as if what he was suggesting was the most ridiculous idea in the world. Chan approached him once he had found what he was looking for and leaned into him, his hands on the other’s knees and his lips traveling from Jisung’s to the hickeys on his neck. “Then, would you like to join me in the shower? We could play a little more before my date with Felix”

Jisung felt gross, the idea of having sex with him right before he ran to the arms of another guy stabbing his imprudent heart and making him sick.

“I would like to, but I have an important project due to Friday… and I haven’t finished it yet.” The words sounded so false in Jisung’s ears that he was surprised Chan believed him so easily. It made him question whether the older was really that oblivious or if he just didn’t care at all. Or maybe spending so many months burying his feelings in the deepest part of his heart had turned Jisung into an excellent liar.

Whatever it was, Chan didn’t question his words. He simply pressed a soft kiss to his lips and disappeared into the bathroom. Jisung stood in the middle of the room for a couple more seconds, with only a blanket covering his body and feeling immensely stupid. He started to gather his stuff as the muffled sound of the shower filled the air, ignoring the sting in his eyes. He got dressed, straightened his hair the best he could, and stepped out of the room and out of the apartment.

On the way back home, he promised to himself he wouldn’t cry. He told himself you would be strong, he swore he wouldn’t let Chan destroy him even more, but as he entered his own apartment and closed the door to the outer world, Jisung realized just how wrong he was. Because as soon as he found himself in the loneliness of his place, he fell apart. Jisung sank on the couch as tears ran down his cheeks. Thoughts of Chan kissing and touching another man flooded his mind, poking holes in his soul and tearing his heart apart. 

He felt so  _ stupid _ . Once more he had given himself to Chan, once more he had ran to him only to watch him throw him away like a used condom and go after the next boy. Was Jisung really nothing but a human sex toy for him? Only wanted when he needed to release himself and pushed aside once he was done?

“What’s wrong with me?” the boy cried out as he buried his head on his hands.

He brought his knees to his chest and buried his head in them as he wrapped his arms around them and let his soul pour out like a cascade. He cried his heart out, feeling pity for his ridiculous self. Jisung should’ve known better, he should’ve learned by then that he would never have Chan’s heart. It was locked and out of reach for a guy like him, who pathetically let Chan use him and have it all from him without asking anything in return.

He cried himself to sleep that night, an empty feeling numbing his body and heart. It felt like he would never be able to fill the hole that was left in him, as if an endless abyss sucked every bit of light inside of him, an unsettling darkness spreading in its place.

And that’s how Minho, his roommate and best friend for as far as Jisung could remember, found him, curled up on the couch, shivering out of coldness and dried tears cutting across his cheeks. He let out a deep sigh, already knowing the cause of Jisung’s wretched state, and carefully dropped by his side, startling the boy out of his slumber. Jisung watched him through clouded eyes and shot him a small smile.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up” Minho murmured, his voice tender and low as he started to run his fingers through the younger’s messy hair. Jisung hummed content and snuggled closer to him, head resting on his lap and a hand on his thigh.

“It’s okay. What time is it anyways?” his words were slurred, his mind still hazy and unclear as he came down from Morpheus’s realm. 

“It’s a little bit past 10 pm.”

Silence filled the air after that, the faint sound of Jisung’s breathing being the only thing that could be heard. Minho went on combing his hair, his touch amorous in a way the boy wished Chan’s was. Jisung felt his eyes watering at the thought. He was probably back at his place, with Felix, and he was probably laying on the same bed Jisung had earlier that day, his naked body shifting on the bed sheets the boy was so used to. Felix was probably moaning Chan’s name as he fucked him the way he fucked Jisung, the same words he told him pouring out of his mouth for the other boy.

Chan was probably with him at that very moment, his mouth tasting every piece of him, his hands roaming through his body with the same greed they roamed Jisung’s, his arms holding Felix like he held him. Chan was with him, when hours before he had been with Jisung. And as he took another boy Jisung was sitting on his apartment, crying for a man who disposed of him like a broken toy once he was done playing with him. Was he really that replaceable and insignificant for him?

“Jisung…” Minho’s voice was just a whisper, but it was enough to draw him out of the sea of self-pity and sorrow he was drowning in.

Jisung looked up at him when he felt his thumb caressing his cheek and erasing the trail of tears that fell from his eyes. Minho’s eyes were full of pain as he looked down at him, his heart aching at the sight he found. The heartbroken boy looked so impossibly miserable, so… damaged and broken, like a little rag doll whose owner had tossed away, but not before he had torn it to pieces. And Minho was so used to it by then he wondered  _ when _ exactly Jisung had turned from yellow to blue.

“Don’t” Jisung stopped him even before he could begin talking. He already knew what the older was going to say, and he didn’t want to hear it. He was tired of hearing him say the same things over and over again like a broken record, even if he knew he was right–  _ especially because _ he knew he was right. “I don’t want to hear it, Minho, not now.”

Jisung rose from the other’s lap and stood to his feet, an exhausted expression on his face as he averted his friend’s gaze. Minho simply sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to shove reason into his head. At the end of the day, no matter how many times Jisung swore to him he was done with Chan, he would always end up in his bed. And no matter what, Minho would always be there to pick up the broken pieces afterwards, doing the best he could to put them back together. Because that’s what best friends are supposed to do, warn you of the consequences of your choices and then comfort you when you inevitably come back with a heavy heart and a regretful mind.

Minho stood next to Jisung, gave him a short hug and a gentle kiss on his forehead, and walked to his room, leaving the boy alone and with the promise of a spot in his bed if he needed him at night. Jisung sighed once he was out of sight, and dragged his feet to his own room. He didn’t even turn on the lights as he stripped from his clothes, refusing to see the marks Chan had left on his body. He threw himself on his bed and snuggled under the covers. Jisung hugged his pillow and buried his head in its soft fabric, wet spots spreading through it as he allowed himself to drown in his misery once more.

And yet again there he were, alone in his room, crying while Chan was with the new boy of the night. And for what felt like the millionth time Jisung promised to himself he would never fall into Chan’s trap again, knowing damn right that he would do exactly that next time the older called.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Idk when part 2 is coming, but I'll try my best to finish it! Thanks for reading my fic.


End file.
